Naruto Of The Three Gods
by Death The Fourth Rider
Summary: Naruto sacrifices himself in the forth shinobi world war by using Shiki Fuuin To seal away the tentails and Madara and is sent back in time and made the Harbringer of the gods to fix what should not have happened


Naruto Of The Three Gods

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything I might quote or take slight details from (I will only ever do this once in a story in the first chapter never past that)

All he could see was darkness the last thing he remembered was kurama being ripped from him and then he did the shiki fuuin and sealed the 10 tails within himself along with Madara and a dieing Sasuke who were atop the 10 tails fighting when Sasuke was dealt a deadly blow. Then it all went black after he turned around and saw the **The Shinigami** behind him. Naruto opened his eyes and drew in a deep breath then another and one more for good measure, was he alive no he wasn't for he was in a graceful room made of marble and obsidian and it was mixed together in a very interesting way then he noticed 3 thrones one made of tree branches and light and green lively leaves, one made of darkness, and one made of obsidian with designs of bones dancing on it. But it was not the thrones that interested him but the ones sitting on them **Kami, Yami, and The Shinigami** were all sitting starring at him before **Kami** said somthing that would change his life forever **"Naurto Namikaze, Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, Jinchuriki of the 10 tailed beast and, Nidame Rikudo Sennin...we have a job for you" Kami** said. And just like that Naruto fainted.

After Naruto fainted which made him blush and look anywhere but the three gods, which made them laugh loudly at his misfortune, they decided to get down to buisness Naruto started off the conversation "ano but my name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, there is no Senju, or Uchiha in it" Naruto said with a expression between looking confused, and angry a the three gods that he thought did not know his name. **"You should show more respect to the three beings that created all and can destroy you with a thought Child Of Prophesy" The Shinigami** said with a twinkle in his eyes that said this is amusing seeing someone disrespect us when usualy most bow and kiss our feet before we say anything.

"yea well im not very big on the whole respct thing so could you please tell me why im here or leave me alone, im already dead cant i rest in peace with out being made fun of by gods I was mocked and beaten and tortured my whole life so can I just rest in peace or what" Naruto asked/said with a face that said he didn't care what they had to say as he had already lost everything. **"Hoho hes quite hot headed just like that redheaded woman Kushina Uzumaki that came through here 15 years ago" The Shinigami** said with a smile. **"can we please get this over with already I want to get my paper work done and over with and relax a little" Yami** a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair said. **"Yes we can Yami – chan" Kami** said with a smile, **Kami** was a beautiful woman that was a copy of **Yami** with white hair. And **The Shinigami** looked lke most people think he dose a purpleish black kimono with holes in it every now and again in places, long purple ears that stood up from the top of his head and looked very demonic, and purple skin, the only thing missing was a dagger in his mouth and he would look like a painting of what most think him to look like.

 **"Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki, you are a senju because your mother's father was a senju, and you are a Uchiha because when you sealed Madara, and Sasuke Uchiha in your self you absorbed them and their DNA was absorbed into your bloodstream, you are now not the Jinchuriki of the ten tails, you are the Jinchuriki of Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, we took the Yin half of Kurama and the Yang half and combined them we then resealed him in you after we took a portion of his chkra and manifested it into another fox and grew its chakra the the same levels of kurama's and put it in the Juubi then we made the Juubi be absorbed by your seal, so then Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, Jinchuriki of Kurama The Nine Tailed Fox, Ten Tailed Beast, and Nidame Rikudo Sennin, you have been chosen by us to go back in time and fix the past you shall work for us you shall keep all your memories and powers you shall be sent back in time to when you were about to wake up in the morning before your genin test"Kami** said.

 **"What Kami forgot to say was that you shall be sent back and shall appear outside of konoha's gates in your currently 15 year old body, we shall give Hiruzen Sarutobi information about this and your past and he shall help you stop it, you shall gain all the Jutsu in exsistance added to your arsenal you shall have full mastery over them you shall have every bloodline currently alive or that has died out as well and from each of us, you shall gain a gift" Yami** said.

 **"From The Shinigami you shall recive (Creation Of All Things), Full control over death, Shapeshifting, and you shall become my Harbringer" The Shinigami** said with a smile.

 **"From Yami you shall receive full control over shadows and darkness, as well as the ability to bend it to your will, and a near instant rejeneration factor" Yami** said with a smile.

 **"And from Kami you shall receive all Taijutsu styles, Kenjutsu styles, Genjutsu, Space-time Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu, as well as full mastery over them, next you shall receive The Hydra, The Phoenix, and The Dragon, as well as The Toad summoning contracts, and we shall send them notice of what is happening as well as Hiruzen, Jariya, and Kakashi Hatake, and just so you know when you are sent back you shall have limiting seals placed on you, ten to be exact with them all sealed you shall be as strong as Madara uchiha at his strongest, and lastly you shall receive one from all of us, you shall receive Kamui which is neither a technique or a bloodline you shall receive it in both eyes as well as the information as how it is used the left eye is the long range Kamui, and the right is the eye that you can go intangible with, and if your making contact with someone you can absorb them into your sharingan realm" Kami** said.

"Well I cant say no so I guess i'll have to say yes since you three have convinced me with all this plus since everyone died in the war and im dead now I might as well so when are you sending me back

 **Kami – chan Yami – chan Shinigami – sama"** Naruto said with a smile and a laugh from making Kami and Yami blush. **"Now"** all three of the gods said at once.

(Three years ago) – (Gates of Konoha)

At the gates of Konoha a blonde man that was identical to the Yondamie wearing all black, and ANBU pants, mesh under armour and ANBU shirt, chest armour, shin gaurds, arm pads, fingerless gloves, and Black combat boots. With a deep breath Naruto once again breathed the air of Konoha, Naruto assumed that Hokage – jiji, Jariya – sensai, Kakashi – sensei, and all the summoning clans knew of him and why he was here so Naruto backed up a few feet and with a running start jumped as high as he could and with a bit of wind manipulation landed soundlessly outside the Hokage window, opened it and said "hey jiji" as loud as he could after he sensed the ANBU gaurds weren't in the room.

"Hello Naruto – kun what an excelent day for time traveling and attempting to scare the hokage like that" Hiruzen said with a smirk. "So they informed you I see I imagine Kakashi – sensei, and Jariya – sensei are in their way here right now" Naruto said with a smile. "youd be right about that Naruto now then I know you have somthing planned so what is it" Hiruzen said with a smirk. "well Naruto dosen't know who our parents are right so i was thinking since I am only 15 and hes only 12 i could pass myself off as his older brother and if he asks who our parents are, and if i remember them, and where ive been i have that covered i can tell him I have amnisea that is uncureable that I have bits and peices like I know hes my little brother, but I dont know who our parents are, and that I only remembered he was my little brother a few years ago that ive been on a long time SS – class mission that I just completed, that i've learned all about him from you and that we shall be getting him new clothes and shall move him out of the house and once we have all the pictures of them taken down and hidden we will move into our parents house and just say its mine after a few rooms are referbished" Naruto said to Hiruzen who got even more slack jawed by the second by this well thought out plan that Naruto came up with like 20 seconds ago. "well I think its a great idea Naruto – kun dont you agree Kakashi – kun, Jariya – kun" Hiruzen said with a smile as he notcied Naruto already felt their presence.

"We both think its a great idea Sandamie – sama" Kakashi said after he and Jariya exited the shadows of the room. "Well you guys I think I better go talk to Naruto now before he gets to the academy" Naruto said as he jumped out the window. After he did they all watched as he used wind manipulation to actualy fly to his old appartment.

When Naruto landed on the balcony to his appartment he relized Naruto was still asleep so he decided to prank him. After he opened the balcony door he sat down in a chair in the shadows so Naruto wouldn't know he was there, 5 minutes later Naruto woke up ran into his bathroom brushed his teeth and threw off his night clothes, threw on his jumpsuit and right when he was about to run out the door he heard someone speak up from the corner of his room "you know for the future Hokage of Konoha your not very good at knowing your surroundings, however you are just a academy student arn't you Naruto" Naruto's "nii – san" said. "Who are you and what are yo-" thats all he could get out before older Naruto covered his mouth, with his hand.

"shhhhh be quite dont want everyone to hear us" Naruto said with a smile. "now im going to tell you who I am and before that im going to move my hand promise you wont scream or shout got it Naruto" Naruto asked with a look before little Naruto nodded. "ok I know you might hate me untill I finish the explination but... im your nii – san" Naruto said expecting a punch to the gut and as he thought it it came to him. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP WITH A SMILE WHILE I'VE BEEN SUFFERING HERE FOR 12 YEARS YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME" Naurto screamed at him after he punched him in the gut. "Naruto let me tell you a story one day fifteen years ago I was born I lived with our parents then you were born and that was the day of the Kyuubi attack I was out walking the streets as a 3 yearold that just graduated the academy early well the Kyuubi when it attacked I got hit in the head with somthing and woke up in the hospital, I couldn't remember anything who our parents are I still dont know as well as much more but back on track I didn't know you were my brother so I threw myself into training at the age of 10 I was a e jonin and one of the most powerful people in the village at age 11 I joined ANBU and did missions mostly as the Hokage's private guard untill I was 13, I then was sent on a SS rank mission which are the most dangerous missions around I was sent to a enemy village to gather information for 3 years 1 year ago I was running through a forest so I could meet my transfer with the information I had to give to the Hokage but on the way I tripped and hit my head and 1 memory came back the memory of a child named Naruto uzumaki my little brother, some how, some way I forgot my name durring the Kyuubi attack and when I was in kiri for a mission once I saw a maelostorm and decided to have my name changed to Naruto, so we have the same name, any ways my mission ended yesterday and I got in this morning and told Hokage – jiji what I remembered and he told me all about you and here we are" Naruto said to little Naruto who was looking at him in awe.

"wow so your my nii – san COOL" Naruto gushed he had a nii – san. "yes now i've been told by the Hokage you dont like that jumpsuit your wearing so I am taking you to get new clothes and after that we can pack up all your stuff and you can move into my house" Naruto said with a smile as he saw little Naruto grin foxily at him. "But first you got to go to the academy and I will be watching through the window in my ANBU gear after I inform the Hokage that I would like to retire from ANBU and keep my mask, and since I know who your sensei will be and im good friends with him I will ask him and the Hokage if we can have a two sensei team since there has only been one in the history of all the hidden villages and it was a konoha team I would like to be the second team would you like that Naurto" Naruto said with a smile knowing that the Hokage, Kakashi, and Jariya are watching through the thirds crystal ball. "I'd love that nii – san ill be watching the window for you gotta go bye" Naruto said as he ran out the door. Naruto then shunshined to the Hokage office and said "well" and his fate was seal as the second sensei of team seven.

"well Naruto – kun I think your the second sensei of team 7, however you will have more power over Kakashi – kun and will be the leader of team 7, Kakashi here however if he dose not see fit for you to continue to lead the team he will take over and you will be second in command to him" Hiruzen said with a smirk, it could never be said that the old monkey lost his craftiness as time went on. "well I was really hoping to be denied that request and just drop in on most training sessions, missions, and meeting and just say i've been needing to catch up with Kakashi and i've been dropping by and doing so and on missions outside of the village I could go with you all, and say Kakashi requested that I come with you all for help training and extra back up as a just incase" Naruto said with a smile, as they all looked at him mouths agape.

"yes well as soon as I heard that comment in the appartment I sort of had the bingo books up dated with a 6S – ranked nin by the name of Naruto no last name, SS – ranked mastery over all Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjustsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and multiple known, and unknown bloodlines, ranked: E Jonin, former ranks: Gennin, Chunin, Jonin, E Jonin, ANBU, ANBU Captain, Monkiers: Kage no Naruto (translation: Naruto the Shadow), Flee on sight warning do not ingage flee at the mention of his name reward 100,000,000,000 ryo" Hiruzen said and quickly added "and I also had paperwork done stateing you as the second sensei of team 7 and had the paperwork for both sent and are alreadyin progress id estimate we have about 1600 copies of that new bingo book about now, and the sensei paper work is probobly half way processed as well" Hiruzen said sheepishly with a look. Naruto sighed and thought for a moment and relized that this would be the perfect opportunity for the leaf to become feared again, but it would also put a huge target on his back sadly for him. "uhh fine I wont stop this since this will make the leaf feared again and I have the power to back up my bingo book status, anyways its about time I go and observe my "little brother" at the academy through the window and if asked I will flash my head band and jonin jacket" Naruto said, Since when he entered the office the hokage threw him a black jonin vest which is worn by some jonin because chunin cant wear them, which differentiates the two because some people cant tell the difference. "ok Naruto – kun, one more thing we have cleaned out your new house using shadow clones and referbished it and its now ready for you and little Naruto to live in" Hiruzen said with a smile because he could help out. "ok thanks jiji perhaps for that I will tell you the secret of defeating paperwork" Naruto said with a chuckle at seeing Hiruzens eyes bulge from his head and left hearing a loud scream of "TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" in the distance.

Outside the academy window Naruto sat watching the occurences happening he saw everyone cowering in fear of Iruka's big head jutsu which some people wondered if he was from the acamichi clan and used the partial expansion jutsu on his head, anyways he noticed Naruto noticed him and since he was sitting on the back row and noone was looking at him he gave a small wave at him which he returned. He then saw Iruka leave the room with Mizuki with clipboards in their hands. Iruka came back in and shouted Sakura Haruno, Sakura got up left the room and a few minutes later returned with a headband on, everyone but Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki where done and tested Sasuke went and after a few minutes and a few buckets of water from his fireball jutsu, Naruto got called, Naruto knew he was gonna fail but then somthing interesting happened Naruto went in the room and when he did the **(Kawamari no Jutsu), (Henge No Jutsu)** he knew he would get them right since they where simple however when Mizuki noticed Naruto got the correct amount of chakra needed for the clone jutsu he tried to throw a Genjutsu over him however future Naruto who sneaked in noticed and broke it before the jutsu was done and Naruto succesfully did the **(Bunshin no Jutsu)** Naruto then was given his headband and then Iruka went in to the room to congragulate everyone but before Mizuki could leave fNuruto (fNaruto means future Naruto) shunshined to him and said "hope Ibiki has alot of fun with you for trying that little stunt Mizuki" and took him to Ibiki for a little "fun".

After that Naruto snuck into the room and was watching and listening to Iruka "Team 1 will be... Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki your sense... wait this says your senseis you three have 2 senseis thats only happened once ever, anyways your senseis will be Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto, hmm strange he dosn't have a last name" Iruka says and everybody looks to Naruto who is playing confused "its not me why are you all looking at me" Naruto says. During the time Iruka was calling out teams fNaruto had left and grabbed Kakashi and was waiting in the Hokage's office and when Naruto was looking cofused he grabbed Kakashi who tried to avoid him and shunshined to the academy, and when they got there Kakashi was holding his hands up trying to protect his face and Naruto had his left foot off the ground his right fist curled and cocked back and was leaned back about to strike Kakashi when they relized where they where and stood straight up and both said at the same time "team 7 meet us on the roof" and shunshined uo to the roof when team 7 got there Kakashi and Naruto where in the same postion as when they first arrived except Kakashi had a black eye and he was bleeding a little and Naruto was in perfect condition and when team 7 was noticed what condition he was in and was about to comment on it, kakashi was magicaly healed and standing straight up and so was Naruto.

"ok I will be referred to as Naruto – sensei from now on clear not to be confused with Naruto Uzumaki my little bro got it" Naruto said with a smile as everyone looked confused. Sakura timidly raised her hand and said "s. why is your name Naruto" she said it very timidly so Naruto took a minute to understand it and gave them all the same talk he gave Naruto that morning. "oh I get it that explains why" Sakura said with a smile as her curiosity was satisfied along with everyone except Naruto, and Kakashi's that is. "ok now that everyone has been filled in about oh wise blonde one here, lets get on to buisness ok tommorow we will be meeting at training ground 7 for the real genin test" Kakashi said with a eyesmile as he succesfully creeped everyone out with it.

"Now we are gonna do introductions you start us off pinky" Naruto said with a smirk at Sakura's reaction. "Fine my name is Sakura Haruno I like (looks at Sasuke), my dislikes are INO AND NARUTO, my hobbies are (looks at Sasuke again), and my dream is to (looks at Sasuke and blushes)". Everyone just stared at her since her intro was like 9 words long. "ok duck haired emo brat next" fNaruto said with a smirk. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I dont like anything, I hate everything especially that pinkhaired thing (he said while looking at Sakura making her cry), my hobbies are training, and I dont have any dreams I have an ambition to kill someone and restore my clan" Sasuke said while brooding and not looking at anyone. "And lastly The Prank King" fNaruto said with a smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like Ramen, I dislike the time it takes to cook Ramen and Sasuke – teme, my hobbies are training and eating Ramen, and my dream, IS TO BE HOKAGE" Naruto finished with a shout.

"Next you Kakashi – san" fNaruto said smiling since he knew what he would say. "my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes are ... my dislikes are ... my hobbies are ... my dream is ..." Kakashi said succesfully aggervating his students. "Ok guys meet at training 7 at seven tommorow if your even barely late by one second you will all be severly humiliated and your most prized possesions destoryed no matter what they are" Naruto said while glaring at Kakashi making everone (mostly Kakashi) nod super fast. "ok see you all later, come on Naruto" fNaruto said as he and his "littlebro" shunshined away.

(Time Skip No Jutsu) At training ground 7 you could see Kakashi was the first one there and slowly by slowly everyone showed up right at 6:59 Naruto showed up with lilNaruto beside him "all right Kakashi you do the test since i told you to last night" fNaruto said with a smile since he knew Kakashi always had the bells in his ninja pouch. "All right you have to get one of these bells from me, and one from Naruto by noon or else you'll be sent back to the academy come at us with the intent to kill" Kakashi said as the three genin disappeared, into the forest to prepare for their fight ahead...

 **All right that was a long chapter sorry it took me soooooo long to do but I've been really busy i was going to stop when the wave mission was finished but I decided not to as it would most likely take alot longer then it already has but the next one will be out VERY SOON I PROMISE IT WILL, expect it to be out in about a month Peace!**


End file.
